Confessions of a drunk
by Sprout2012
Summary: Al sneaks over to Scorpius' house and bumps into a drunk Mr Malfoy, he hears an unnerving confession.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N: **Just a random one shot fic that popped in my head. I've not updated for a bit as we had no internet – had to call an engineer to fix a problem with our phone line. All fixed now, so hopefully I will have no issues. It has been strange not being able to read fan fiction. I felt lost without it.

**Confessions of a drunk man**

Al read the note from his best friend and rolled his eyes. Scorpius could be melodramatic sometimes, he was currently grounded and had written a pleading letter for Al to sneak in and visit him.

Or and this is a direct quote from his letter, 'I will die of boredom and life as you know it will cease to have colour in it.'

Luckily for them Scorpius' parents were apparently out for the evening, and that was why Scorpius' was risking sneaking Al over.

Al was keyed into their wards, and their fireplace was connected to the Malfoys. Al told his dad he was going over Scorpius' to save his ears from future whining, ranting and shrieking – all of those would occur if Al didn't go around.

His dad chuckled and told him to not stay out too late. Al floo'ed into a reception room at Malfoy manor and headed straight to Scorpius' room. He had spent plenty of time at the manor, and he and Scorpius knew the layout just as well as they did Hogwarts.

However he didn't have a map of Malfoy manor, like he did Hogwarts and he suddenly wished he did. Because Mr Malfoy stepped out of his study and stared at Al.

_Oh shit! We're in trouble. Sorry Scorpius _Al thought.

It soon became apparent to Al that something wasn't right with Mr Malfoy, his posture wasn't straight, his clothes weren't arranged perfectly and neither was his hair. Which was a complete opposite to how he usually looked. His eyes were blood shot and he was unsteady on his feet.

"Potter, get in here now." He coolly drawled.

Al winced, he sounded pissed off. Al was about to apologise for sneaking over, for disobeying his instructions and for trying to see Scorpius when he knew he was grounded. Before Al could start stammering his pathetic excuses and apologies, Mr Malfoy spoke up.

"Potter, Do you even realise how annoying you are?" He slurred and swayed as he reached to lean on his desk.

Al frowned, Mr Malfoy was utterly off his head. Completely and utterly shit faced, wasted, drunk and he wasn't making sense.

"If father catches you here you will be in big trouble. Why you're trying to sneak in to see me for I'll never know." He pondered.

Al was definitely confused now, Mr Malfoys father, Scorpius grandfather didn't live at the manor. Besides Al had a suspicion that Mr Malfoy thought at the moment in his drunken state that he was his dad.

"Um Mr Malfoy...um it's me Al Potter." He weakly tried to explain.

Mr Malfoy was busy pouring himself a drink, most of it missed the glass and poured over his desk.

"I've tried to hate you I really have. Father said no good will come of my infatuation with you. Says I have to marry a pureblood witch when we graduate." He complained.

Al knew in that moment that Mr Malfoy was so far gone, upon seeing Al had assumed it was his dad. Then Mr Malfoy had assumed he was sixteen all over again. That he was still at school and currently not married. It was rather awkward, it sounded like Mr Malfoy had a crush on his dad, and well that he may be at least bisexual and unhappy about marrying a woman. Which was currently the case, he was married and had Scorpius.

_Shit this is beyond awkward._

"Um Mr Malfoy do you want me to find your wife?" Al asked nervously. Mr Malfoy has sauntered over to him and was in his personal space.

"Wife? What are you on about Potter. If I have my way father wishes will go um...ungranted." He was too drunk to articulate and speak with his usual poise and grace.

"If I could get my wish, I'd get you Potter. But you hate me and father would never allow it." he continued oblivious.

Al looked around to see if he could make a run for the door and get Scorpius. This was just wrong on so many levels. One: it was Scorpius' dad, Two: he was drunk, Three: he was admitting to fancying his dad, which was just gross and weird, and finally Al himself had a crush on Scorpius and he didn't need the image of his dad and Mr Malfoy together.

"Er...I' ll just be off." Al weakly muttered, inching towards the door.

Mr Malfoy blocked his exit, and he kissed Al. Al was stunned, he pushed Mr Malfoy away and stepped back.

"Harry please we can be good together." he pleaded.

Al shook his head in disbelief and legged it, he hoped Mr Malfoy wouldn't follow. He ran to Scorpius' room and opened to door without knocking.

Scorpius looked up as Al came barrelling into his room, face pale and stricken.

"Al? What's wrong?" Scorpius slid off his bed and carefully approached his best friend.

Al was panting, "Your dad is home. He caught me..." he stopped to hold a stitch in his side and catch his breath.

"Shit, I'm in so much trouble. Why were you running?" he glanced over Al's shoulder expecting his dad to come bursting in.

Al shook his head and held up his hand, gesturing for Scorpius to wait a moment. After he regained his composure he looked up and met gray puzzled eyes.

"Your dad is shit faced, completely drunk out of his head." Al started explaining.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows in shock, his father would drink, get drunk yes – but never shit faced as Al put it. Besides he'd been out with his mother and he only drank in moderation when he was with her. Something must have happened – they probably had an argument, they'd been arguing more frequently lately.

"So?" Scorpius prompted.

Al ran a hand through his hair, he was mortified and wasn't sure if he should tell Scorpius what just happened. Scorpius could see Al was stressing out and he looked worried.

"Al just tell me." he softly requested.

"Your dad mistook me for my dad. He seems to think that he's sixteen again, that he's still at school." Al blurted.

Scorpius bit his lip to stop the laugh that really wanted to break out. That must have been so awkward for Al.

"It's not funny Scorpius. Your dad was...was...flirting with me. He said he fancies me...I mean to me but really my dad, as he thought I was my dad. He said he wished he could have my dad and that he doesn't want to marry a woman." Al rushed, he had to tell Scorpius.

Scorpius stared at Al, trying to breakdown what Al just said and trying to digest it in small manageable pieces.

"He...I...What?" Scorpius couldn't comprehend what Al had just said.

"I know right, now you can understand why I'm close to a mental breakdown." Al replied.

Al looked over at Scorpius and felt bad for dumping this on him. He approached him and ushered him to the bed, "You might want to sit down for the next bit." he warned.

Scorpius sat gingerly on the edge of his bed, looking up at Al.

"Yourdadkissedme." he rushed out, mumbling.

"Sorry can you repeat that?" Scorpius said chuckling.

Al rubbed his face and repeated in a clear voice, "Your dad kissed me. He freaking kissed me." Al was panicking. It wasn't like Mr Malfoy was grotesque but he was Scorpius' dad and it was wrong, so wrong.

Scorpius gawked at him, he laughed dryly, "Sorry I could have sworn you said my dad kissed you."

Al had covered his face with his hands, he didn't answer, just nodded his head.

Scorpius stood quickly and pulled Al's hands away from his face, making eye contact, "He kissed you." he sounded angry.

"Um yes. But to be fair he thought I was my dad and that he's sixteen or something. He wasn't kissing me in his head." Al tried to defend Mr Malfoy.

"I'm sure he won't even remember tomorrow, he's so drunk. He will assume it was a dream, hallucination, or whatever." Al rambled, as Scorpius still hadn't let go of his wrists and was gripping them tightly.

"What did you do when he kissed you?" He softly asked.

Al frowned slightly, "I pushed him away and ran to you. To your room. I didn't kiss him back." Al wanted Scorpius to understand.

Scorpius dropped Al's wrists and sat back on his bed, dropping his head in his hands. Al sat down next to him, remaining quiet but offering his comforting presence.

Scorpius had a lot to think about. His father was most likely gay or bi, and he still fancied Mr Potter. He never wanted to marry his mother and maybe this new information explained why they had been arguing lately. Not forgetting that he kissed Al, yes it was one big drunken mistake. But his dad kissed the one boy he had wanted to kiss since he was thirteen.

"Do you want me to go?" Al asked uncertainly.

Scorpius looked up and took in Al's face expression and his eyes, full of concern.

"No. Please stay, just give me a moment. It's a lot to wrap my head around." he admitted.

Al gave him a small reassuring smile and sat back against the headboard.

Al silently watched as Scorpius held his head in his hands, mumbling too low for Al to hear. After a long time Scorpius looked up.

"I don't want to be like him when I get to his age." He spoke as if Al should know what he meant.

Al sat forwards and crossed his legs, "Like who? and why don't you want to be like him? You mean in an arranged marriage?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yes that too. But that's different my family know I'm gay. No one in our family as far as I know realised dad was gay, or bisexual, whatever."

Scorpius shifted so he was sat on the edge of the bed but closer to Al. He picked up Al's hand and traced patterns over his palm, he looked up and met Al's questioning eyes.

"I don't want to get to my dads age and regret not going after the person I want, who I have wanted for a long time. I don't want to spend my future depressed and drunk because I let you get away." He seriously said, not breaking eye contact.

Al swallowed nervously, "You..."

"Yes since I was thirteen." He cut Al off knowing what he was going to ask.

Al smiled, "Me too. I've liked you for a long time too." He was grinning by the end of his sentence.

Scorpius dropped Al's hand and leaned in for a kiss. Al met him and their lips connected softly and just brushing against one another.

Scorpius pulled back a fraction and quietly said, "Almost four years I've been waiting for this moment."

Al didn't answer, he just took hold of Scorpius face in his hands and kissed him once again with more pressure, deeper and with heat.

Before things could go any further a knock came at his door and his mother walked in before he answered.

"Scorpius..." She stopped talking upon seeing her son kissing Albus Potter.

"Scorpius!" She repeated in a sterner and louder voice, he obviously wasn't aware that she was there.

Scorpius jumped away from Al, "Mother! You could have knocked."

"I did. Albus I suggest you leave. Scorpius is supposed to be grounded and he isn't allowed visitors." She coolly said, her voice held a slight edge to it.

Al swung his legs off the bed and stood. "Sorry Mrs Malfoy. I'll just go now. Um bye Scorpius." He gave Scorpius a dejected look, he really wanted to continue with their kissing.

Al stopped in the doorway, "Er Mrs Malfoy is Mr Malfoy still awake?" He hesitantly asked, he didn't want to bump into him again and be mistaken for his dad once again.

Mrs Malfoy seemed stunned by his question, she soon composed herself, "My husband is currently passed out drunk, he won't be bothering you boys." She icily said, bitterness in her voice.

"Mother, did you and father argue? Al said that father seemed really drunk when he bumped into him. He didn't seem himself." Scorpius pushed his luck.

Al hovered in the door, he wanted to hear the answer too.

"Yes Scorpius we argued. I wanted to speak with you, I came here to tell you that your father and I are getting a divorce. The reasons are for your father and I to know, not you and your...friend." She seemed to have lost her cold edge and her voice sounded sad.

Scorpius hugged his mother briefly, "Can't you work through it? I'm sure father would want to try." he knew his parents were unhappy but he was selfish and didn't want them to divorce.

She shook her head, "No son. Your father told me he wanted the divorce before he started drinking. He was firm in his choice. Try not to worry, I will remain living in the manor and we will both still be apart of your life. We will just be living together but separated. Not much different than now really." She confessed.

Al wanted to go comfort Scorpius, it must be hard hearing that your parents are divorcing. But he was told to go home and he was pushing his luck still being here now.

"Father mentioned to Al that he didn't want to marry in the first place. Did you argue over his...his..." Scorpius looked at the floor, "His preferences."

His mother smiled sadly, "You are too perceptive. I was aware of his tendencies but he also liked females too, so I was naïve enough to think he would fall in love with me and I would persuade him to stay with me. It seems I am not what he wants. Now please do not worry yourself over this." She hugged him and kissed the top of his forehead.

Turning she smiled at Al, "Now Mr Potter you must get back home. You can come over tomorrow and see Scorpius, consider his grounding lifted."

Al smiled and thanked her. Leaving quickly before she changed her mind. He floo'ed home and saw his dad sat at the kitchen table staring at a plate of cold food.

"Dad?" He asked.

He looked up, "Hey Al. How's Scorpius?" He enquired.

Al grinned, "Great. Um we're kinda of um..we're an item now." He blurted.

His dad smiled, "That's great Al. Been a long time coming."

Al chuckled, "Yeah was I that obvious that even you, who is oblivious to matters of the heart noticed."

Al pulled out a chair and sat next to his dad.

"Even I couldn't have missed the obvious, you two were as bad as your uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. So um what did Scorpius' parents say about it?" He hesitantly asked.

Al sensed his dad wanted to know how Mr Malfoy reacted not Mrs Malfoy.

Al blew out a breath, "It's been a hell of a night. Mr Malfoy was absolutely fucked...sorry dad. I meant he was um drunk and well he was acting weird." Al told his dad.

His dad raised his eyebrows, "Yes I saw him earlier at the Ministry. He was acting weird then, I don't think he was drunk then though. He sneered at me and told me it was all my fault and then sauntered away. No idea what he was on about really, but he always blames me for the shit in his life."

Al winced, "Yeah weird."

Harry gave Al his 'spill it' look, knowing Al was hiding something.

"Oh it's nothing. Well no it is something but you know." He answered.

"Al." Harry pushed.

"Mrs Malfoy just told Scorpius that Mr Malfoy has asked for a divorce and well...yeah." He blurted, he could never keep anything from his dad.

Harry frowned, "How is that my fault. Bloody Malfoys marriage turns to shit and he blames me, idiot." Harry muttered to himself.

Al laughed and regretted it as soon as his dad turned his attention back on him.

"Al." He questioned in a stern voice.

"Nothing dad it's not my place to say. Besides it will only make you feel awkward and weird, trust me you don't want to know." he stood and made to leave.

"Al, you really should tell me. If Malfoy is blaming me I have a right to know." He called.

Al turned to face his dad, "Fine you asked for it, but don't blame me when things get awkward. Mr Malfoy may have thought I was you when he saw me. He was extremely shi...er wasted. Anyhow, he admitted he also liked um men and that he hinted he may have been attracted to you. Night dad." Al smirked and dashed for his room before his dad could question him.

Harry's mouth fell open and he stared at the empty space that Al had been occupying – utterly stunned and rendered speechless.

The next day Al did go over to Scorpius', he thought the atmosphere would be tense, what with the impending divorce and Mr Malfoys revelations. But a house elf showed Al to the family tea room and all three Malfoys seemed to be having a pleasant time together. Although Al knew that they were experts at concealing their emotions and wearing masks – seemed to be a skill that Scorpius had picked up.

"Young master Scorpius, Mister Potter is here to see you." The elf announced as they entered the room.

Scorpius turned to look at them, he smiled at Al, "Thanks Loddy."

Al had never felt more awkward in his whole life, not even when the sorting hat announced Slytherin at the same time he heard his brother James say, 'I knew he'd be a Gryffindor'.

Not only was he aware that his face would bring horrible feelings for Mr Malfoy, he wasn't sure how much of last night he remembered. Just thinking of Mr Malfoy kissing him made Al feel all weird and on edge. Like when someone scrapes their nails down a blackboard. Then there was the fact that Al was now dating Scorpius, and not to mention the divorce – just awkward all round.

"Erm Hi Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Scorpius." He mumbled.

Scorpius hid a chuckle, he thought Al looked adorable when he was feeling awkward.

"Albus." Mr and Mrs Malfoy greeted in response.

Scorpius stood and faced his parents, "Father I forgot to mention that Al and I are an item." He confidently informed him, as he took Al's hand.

Al screwed up his face in sheer cringe worthiness.

"Scorpius..." He whispered in warning.

"Mother found out last night, caught us kissing. So it's only fair you know too. Are you okay with us?" He got straight to the point.

Al shut his eyes and prayed that a hole would open up and swallow him.

Scorpius chuckled at him and tugged on his hand. "Al stop being a wimp and open your eyes." he said with fondness.

Al shook his head, "No I will not. You could have warned me you git." He whispered back.

Scorpius laughed, "I like to make a scene you know that. Besides it's payback for my father, make him feel weird after last night." He whispered too close to Al's ear.

Al opened his eyes and saw that Scorpius was inappropriately close to him. Al stepped back and rolled his eyes at him, turning to face Scorpius' blank faced parents.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it Scorpius. You're being ridiculous, your grandfather on the other hand may be a problem." He was looking at a spot over Scorpius' shoulder.

Al wondered if it was still a bit raw to see Scorpius and him being intimate in their touches, as Mr Malfoy probably saw what he could have had every time he looked at the two of them – seeing as they both were the doubles of their fathers.

"Grandfather can sulk all he wants. I'm gay and I want to date a Potter, so what get over it."

Scorpius looked directly at his father and added, "I don't want to live my life to suit others. Otherwise one day I will look back on my life and regret not going after the one person who I knew I wanted. So I went for it – no regrets."

His father met his gaze, smiled sadly and replied, "Good for you – no regrets."

Al was fidgeting, "Al stop fidgeting. Anyone would think you were dragged up and not raised. You're as bad as your dad." He chided.

Al huffed, pulled his hand free and crossed his arms, "Well where do you think I learnt all my bad habits. Besides you're one to talk Mr Snarky pants – I wonder where you got that from!" He retorted.

Scorpius grinned and to their surprise Mr Malfoy laughed. Al suddenly remembered they had an audience. He often got caught up in Scorpius that he forgot other people besides the two of them existed.

Al blushed and looked at his scruffy trainers, they stood out like Hagrid at a party of dwarves. They were filthy, scruffy and one lace was untied. They looked strange against the perfect polished wooden floor.

Scorpius nudged him in the ribs with his elbow, "As fascinating as your manky trainers are do you want to go flying? I bet I can beat you to the snitch."

Al tore his gaze away from his shoes and looked into amused gray eyes, once again he was lost in him and Scorpius forgetting that Scorpius' parents were there.

Al smirked, "Manky you say – well you seem to like me, mankness included." He retorted.

Scorpius grinned, "It's called slumming it."

Al pouted, "Slumming it! How dare you, you arrogant pompous..."

"Git." Scorpius suggested grinning.

Al nodded, "Yeah git. A losing git too, because I will get the snitch you wait and see." He confidently declared.

"We'll see." Scorpius answered as he grabbed Al's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Draco watched his son leave and had mixed emotions. He was very happy for him of course, but he also felt sad that, that could have been him and Harry if things were different.

- The End -


End file.
